


The cage

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gli stringeva le mani sulle spalle e scendeva verso la schiena, passandovi sopra le unghie, graffiandolo, sentendole macchiarsi lievemente del suo sangue, ma senza che gli importasse di avergli fatto male.Takashi non lo sentiva, del resto, il dolore.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Nikaido Takashi





	The cage

**_~ The Cage ~_ **

Taisuke lo toccava, e si lasciava toccare.

Gli stringeva le mani sulle spalle e scendeva verso la schiena, passandovi sopra le unghie, graffiandolo, sentendole macchiarsi lievemente del suo sangue, ma senza che gli importasse di avergli fatto male.

Takashi non lo sentiva, del resto, il dolore.

Continuava a spingere dentro di lui, sempre più forte, come se fosse unicamente un involucro di carne, come se non contasse niente quello che lui provava, ma solo raggiungere il proprio scopo.

Ed era così, e Fujigaya lo sapeva fin troppo bene e si lasciava usare, perché questo era quello che aveva chiesto Nikaido, e l’aver accettato gli impediva ora di piangere la propria sorte.

Da quant’era che andava avanti in quel modo?

Settimane? Forse già mesi, ma ancora lui non si era arreso.

Quando si era presentato alla sua porta per la prima volta, l’aveva lasciato sfogare, l’aveva ascoltato, e poi aveva lasciato che se lo portasse a letto, come se fosse la naturale conseguenza della sua rabbia.

Non c’era stato nessun accorgimento e nessuna tenerezza.

Solo sesso, che era quello che Takashi voleva, che era quello che Taisuke non avrebbe osato rifiutargli.

Nei giorni a seguire si erano visti ancora e ancora e ancora.

E Fujigaya lo sentiva lamentarsi di Kento, ma non lo ascoltava più ormai, perché quello che voleva non era una spalla su cui piangere, ma solo qualcuno che accogliesse la sua frustrazione senza pretendere niente in cambio.

Taisuke avrebbe anche preteso qualcosa da lui, ma sapeva già in partenza che la sua richiesta sarebbe rimasta inascoltata.

Si spinse contro il corpo del più piccolo, sentendolo maggiormente dentro di sé, cercando di imprimere nella propria mente quella sensazione di calore, sapendo bene che quando avesse finito con lui avrebbe sentito nuovamente freddo, e che Nikaido non avrebbe fatto niente per aiutarlo, come sempre.

Ancora gli graffiò la schiena, ancora protese il bacino, offrendolo alle sue spinte, e ancora lottò contro l’istinto di urlare, di scostarselo di dosso e di dirgli che non gli andava bene così.

Che aveva sperato di poter essere il suo rifugio da ogni problema, il luogo in cui nascondersi quando le cose non andavano come avrebbero dovuto, quel posto in cui potesse sentirsi bene.

Che era stanco di sentirsi una puttana, che era stanco di essere per lui soltanto un punto cieco, quello in cui poteva fare ciò che riteneva più giusto senza doversi preoccupare delle conseguenze.

Era stanco, Taisuke, di non essere niente.

Si costrinse a venire con il solo aiuto della propria mano, perché sapeva che una volta raggiunto l’orgasmo difficilmente Nikaido si sarebbe preoccupato di lui.

Lo sentì pochi minuti dopo emettere un grido strozzato, e si sentì ancora invadere da quel calore, da quella sensazione di essere suo, quella che durava soltanto pochi attimi, ma che da sola rappresentava la ragione per cui stava ancora lì in quel letto.

Takashi fu svelto nello sfilarsi dal suo corpo, mettendosi in piedi e andando alla ricerca dei propri vestiti.

Fujigaya rimase a guardarlo, perché non ne poteva fare a meno, perché era dannatamente bello.

Lo guardò sorridergli piano, ancora come se il sesso non ci fosse stato, ancora come se fra di loro le cose andassero in modo normale.

“Ti va se ci vediamo domani, Taipi?” gli chiese, poco prima di andarsene, sulla soglia della porta.

_No. Non voglio più vederti. Ti odio e mi fai schifo, e mi fa schifo il modo in cui mi fai sentire ogni volta in cui mi tocchi, in cui mi baci solo perché senti di doverlo fare, ti odio perché alla fine te ne vai sempre. E anche io forse un po’ mi odio, perché non sono in grado di fermarti, e di dirti basta._

Taisuke pensò a quelle frasi che gli affollavano la mente da giorni, e paradossalmente ne sorrise, perché sapeva di non avere il coraggio di pronunciarle ad alta voce.

Per quanto facesse male, non era disposto a rinunciare a quella forma di dolore.

“Certo Takashi che mi va” mormorò, stentando un sorriso.

“Come sempre” ribatté Nikaido, in una breve risata.

Fujigaya pensò che si sarebbe anche potuto sentir morire ad una frase simile, se solo ci fosse stato ancora qualcosa da uccidere.

“Come sempre.” ripeté, poi pregò che se ne andasse in fretta, che lo lasciasse da solo.

Se l’altro lo reputava inutile, almeno lui avrebbe trovato rifugio in se stesso.


End file.
